FIG. 1 shows a conventional aircraft 10 with an aircraft fuselage 11. Such an aircraft fuselage 11 is usually comprised of structural elements that encompass longitudinal frames, transverse frames and transverse beams. These structural elements form a cylindrical lattice structure, which is covered by the outer skin of an aircraft.
FIG. 2 shows such a conventional structural design for an aircraft fuselage structure. The longitudinal frames 12 here run essentially parallel to each other spaced a certain distance apart in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft. Transverse frames 13 run transverse to the longitudinal direction of the aircraft, setting the cross sectional (cylindrical) shape of the aircraft fuselage and crossing the longitudinal frames 12 essentially at right angles. The lattice structure consisting of longitudinal frames 12 and transverse frames 13 is covered by the outer skin of the aircraft 14. Openings for windows 15 or other openings, for example for doors, emergency exits, etc., are provided between two adjacent transverse frames 13. Air ducts 16 that convey air for conditioning the air in the aircraft passenger cabin from an air conditioning system (not shown) into the passenger compartment run between the transverse frames 13 and window openings 15, essentially parallel to the transverse frames 13.
FIG. 3 shows a sectional view from above in the area of the window openings. As evident, the window opening 15 expands like a funnel from the outer skin of the fuselage 17 to an inner paneling 14 of the aircraft passenger cabin. A primary window 18 is initially provided in the window opening 15 on the outside, wherein this primary window 18 is followed by a secondary window 20, with a specific ventilated area 19 lying in between the two. This secondary window 20 is followed by an inner window 21, separated by a larger, ventilated gap. The air ducts 16 are arranged on either side of the funnel-shaped window opening 15. Viewed from above, these air ducts 16 each are situated between the transverse frames 13 and window opening 15.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to create alternatives for an aircraft structure that prove advantageous. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.